It is the intent of the Hoxworth Blood Center of the University of Cincinnati to develop, implement and evaluate a well-defined and comprehensive curriculum for the teaching of transfusion medicine to the students enrolled in the College of Medicine and this program will also serve as the basis of training residents, follows and practicing physicians in the fundamentals of that specialty. The program will be under the direction of a physican who has extensive experience in education and transfusion medicine and will provide professional enrichment and opportunities for others here and elsewhere in establishing similar programs and to pursue careers in transfusion medicine. With the support of several other departments and the Integrating Curriculum Committee in the College of Medicine a program will be developed and incorporated into the medical school curriculum that will present the subject matter of transfusion medicine to the students in an organized and comprehensible manner. The director of the program with the assistance of the dean of the college of medicine will apoint a multidisciplinary committee to accomplish the organization, operation and evaluation of the instructional program in transfusion medicine. The effectiveness of this program will be evaluted in terms of change in attitude, knowledge and improvement of clinical performance of students, residents and fellows and faculty, as well as content of courses and examination.